It is sometimes important for coatings and optical systems to be transparent and possess a high refractive index. Sakai, H. et al. in Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 63/190733 describes formation of a high refractive index glass by a cation exchange method. Matsumaru, et al. in Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 61/163138 obtained a cadmium-thorium free optical glass. Matsumaru, et al. in Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 61/163137 obtained a high refractive index and good near-UV transmittance optical glass from a mixed oxide system. The disclosure of each of these references is limited, however, to inorganic-based glass systems which do not contain organic polymeric components.
Copending U.S. patent Ser. No. 418,367, Oct. 6, 1989, abandoned, by the instant inventors describes novel hybrid materials formed by the sol-gel method which describe a poly(tetramethyleneoxide) organic component.
Copending U.S. patent Ser. No. 441,493, Nov. 27, 1989 by the same inventors describes high refractive index hybrid materials also formed by the sol-gel method. This previous invention describes very high refractive index hybrid materials formed by the use of an organic polymeric component which was either a poly(arylene ether ketone) or poly(arylene ether sulfone). The refractive indices of poly(arylene ether ketone) and poly(arylene ether sulfone) are both, however, below 1.65, based on sodium line measurements.